Karoly Black
is the EX-Fusion of Goku Black in his Super Saiyan Rosé form and Broly. Appearance Karoly Black retains Broly's muscular build, but has facial features reminiscent of Goku Black, along with his skin tone and superior smirk. He dons Black's green Potara on his left ear, and wears a dark jumpsuit, with a gray and red version of Broly's sash over it. Karoly Black retains Broly's wristbands, necklace, and belt, and wears Black's boots. His hair is a mix of his fusee's Legendary Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan Rosé forms. Personality Being a fusion of Broly, who harbors a destructive grudge against Goku, and Goku Black, who respects Goku's strength and wished to battle against him to become even stronger, it is uncertain what Karoly Black's personality would turn out like. However, it is certain that he would possess a strong desire for power. Power The Legendary Super Saiyan and a Supreme Kai in Goku's body make an incredible combo. Karoly Black has the ability to use [[Godly ki|godly ki]], and increase his strength dramatically. Like his counterpart Karoly, he is classified as a G-Rank fusion. However his power is likely inferior to Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta as he is a G-Rank Metamoran fusion which are generally stronger than EX-Fusions. Additionally Super Saiyan Blue Vegito and Fused Zamasu are superior as they are both G-Rank Potara fusions. Abilities *'Flight '- The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Power Up EX' - The user powers up to increase PWR. Karoly Black's Special Skill which requires no Ki Orbs to use but can only be used once per battle. *'Monster Throw' - A piledriver technique originally used by Zarbon. One of Karoly Black's Special Moves acquired from Broly. *'Gigantic Meteor' - The strongest variant of Broly's Eraser Cannon. Used by Broly and his respective fusions in ''Dragon Ball Fusions, but is a risky move due to harming both foes and allies alike. *'Blaster Meteor' - A powerful release of homing energy blasts all around Broly, who uses this move alongside others in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Hyper Blaster Meteor' - A stronger version of Blaster Meteor. One of Karoly Black's Special Moves acquired from Broly. *'Black Kamehameha' - Goku Black's signature variant of Goku's Kamehameha used by Karoly Black and acquired from Goku Black in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Spirit Blade' - A spinning slash variant of Vegito's Spirit Sword. Used by Goku Black and Karoly as a result in Dragon Ball Fusions **'Super Spirit Blade '- A stronger version of the Spirit Blade used in Dragon Ball Fusions by many fighters, including Karoly Black. *'Body Change Block' - Nullifies the effects of Body Change and Body Change EX. One of Karoly Black's passive Skills. *'Mad Warrior' - Lower Health equals Stronger Melee Ki. One of Karoly Black's passive Skills acquired from Broly. *'Pure Heart' - Nullifies Devilmite Beam and Psidevilmite Beam. One of Karoly Black's passive Skills acquired from Goku Black. *'Super Tough' - Greatly slows timeline reversal. One of Karoly Black's passive Skills. *'Ultra Attack' - Deal 20% more damage. One of Karoly Black's passive Skills. Equipment *'Metamo-Ring' - As an EX-Fusion, Karoly Black wears a single Metamo-Ring on his left arm which was formed by Broly and Goku Black's two Metamo-Ring fusing along with them. Karoly Black can remain fused as long as he wears it and can defuse at will by removing it. Transformations Super Saiyan Rosé/Legendary Super Saiyan Upon his creation, Karoly Black appears in a form that is a combination of Black's Super Saiyan Rosé and Broly's Legendary Super Saiyan. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' Site Navigation es:Karoly Black Category:Characters Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Fusion Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Shinjin Category:Deities Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Swordsmen